Chain of Memories: Bright Black
by DDragonWhisper
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in the beginning of Riku's journey through Castle Oblivion. Why did she end up there? What purpose does she have? Why was she forgotten? A story of friendship between an Oc and Riku.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten

**Chain of Memories: Bright Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A mysterious girl shows up in the beginning of Riku's journey through Castle Oblivion. Why did she end up there? What purpose does she have? Why was she forgotten?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So this is just something I was thinking about one day. Nomura seems to make stories about people that are forgotten all the time and something bothered me about Riku's story in Chain of Memories, like something was missing. So I decided to make a missing character, someone that was forgotten. This will also be a rather short story, because for one thing, Riku's story is quite a short one to begin with and also because more of the hacking and slashing through floors is cut out along with things that are unknown by the character. Since people are familiar with events from Chain of Memories I tried to shorten it just to the things that are different. Also a lot of dialogue is taken from the game scripts but I warn people that it may be slightly different due to two facts: Chain of Memories was made for two consoles (GBA and PS2) and the scripts are slightly different because of the adaption, also the other reason being that there is an added person to these conversations. Anyway, I hope people still enjoy it; the story of a forgotten tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Forgotten<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark, the kind of dark that feels like it's closing in on you with an unstoppable pressure making it hard to breath. It's a fitting end for someone like her. Someone that lived a life of shadows alone and was rejected by everyone only to be crushed by the darkness in the end. All she ever wanted was to be accepted, to be of help to someone, anyone.<p>

Her mid-length black hair mixed into the darkness floating around her. The black feather accessory in her hair was all but blotted out by the blackness. Her summer clothes were darkened by the swirling nothingness. On a normal day the maroon button down tank top and capri-like pants would seem like a cheerful outfit. Though even if she wore more casual clothes her pants had more useful pockets and her dirt stained boots could be great for any terrain implying that she may have had a more rough life than at first glance.

Even though her eyes were closed a blight light flashed and although she was floating on her back before, she now felt she was falling forward. She let out a small yell and opened her green eyes before hitting the ground abruptly on her hands and knees.

"Oww," she groaned looking at the strange white stone floor below her hands.

Her palms and knees stung from the impact temporarily paralyzing her.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice from above her and snapped her attention up to see a white haired boy.

"I- ah, I'm fine," she said standing up quickly and looking away from him to the room around her trying to act as if nothing happened.

Everything was white except for the gold doors to her left. What kind of place was it? Wasn't she just in the darkness? How was it even possible to end up in a building?

"Who are you?" he asked which made her hesitantly turn back to him.

"Leila," she answered reluctantly.

Who was this white haired boy anyway and why was she here? She wasn't really used to taking to people her age so casually but he was the only other person here, she couldn't just ignore him.

He crossed his arms with a suspicious look in his eyes, something she was used to. At least she was familiar with this reaction making her relax a little.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered and looked around again, "I've never seen this place before, I don't even know how I got here."

"Looks like we are in the same boat then," he commented, "Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

"I-," she was about to tell him but stopped herself and adverted her eyes from his, "I don't remember anything from before."

"Nothing?" he asked almost amazed, uncrossing his arms.

"No," she lied sadly then smiled as best she could, "It's fine though I can't miss what I don't remember right?"

He seemed to be in a thoughtful concern about her situation but she changed the subject, "Anyway, how do we get out of here, ummm . . . ."

"Riku," he stated his name, then walked a few steps over to the gold doors before looking back at her.

"Well, there only seems to be one door. I'd say this is our way out," he then looked down at a strange card in his hand she hadn't noticed before.

He stepped up to the peak of the small staircase in front of the doorway then held up the card that radiated light and disappeared as the doors opened by themselves.

She walked up beside him, mesmerized by the strange contents of the door which were too bright to see into, "What is it?"

"The door to the truth," he glanced at her.

The door to truth? She looked over at him only to see him staring forward so she quickly turned her attention back to the door. They both stepped through the threshold at the same time as the light enveloped them.

When the light faded they found themselves in a place Leila didn't recognize. A large castle towered above them and twisted as if the building had grown into existence like vines.

"This is Hollow Bastion," Riku said in a shocked tone.

Leila flinched as a voice from nowhere spoke, "What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory."

"My memory?" he questioned the voice.

"The things you remember from your time at Maleficent's castle became a card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," Riku said as he looked around, "So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone? Does this girl have something to do with any of this?"

"You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily."

"What does that mean?" Riku asked hotly.

Moments pasted by but no response.

"Hey! I'm asking you a question!" he yelled with more emphasis.

Still nothing.

"Fine. But it had better be you I run across next, Voice."

"What does he mean by a card made from your memories?" Leila asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think we're in a world made from my memories of Hollow Bastion," he said not looking at her but at the castle.

She had never seen anything like this before? A world made of memories? The priestess told her of other worlds before. Was this one of them? What did he have to do with any of it?

He started walking toward the castle leaving her behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked surprised from being distracted from her thoughts.

"I'm going to look for a way out. The sooner we leave the better. I'd rather not stay here longer than I have to."

She ran after him to catch up. There was something different about this boy. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

As they walked through the halls she looked around in wonder at the big building. Everything gave off a feeling of despair to her as if black dust had settled in. Whatever events happened her left their mark in the atmosphere. She was so distracted by her surroundings that she didn't notice yellow eyes move in the shadows. Before she could even react, it was right in front of her. Stunned, she stopped abruptly as a black thing charged at her with its claws ready to strike when suddenly Riku slashed through the creature. It was at that moment she noticed they were surrounded. They both stood back to back, Riku with his sword drawn and her holding her hands close to her heart.

"What are these things?" she asked astonished.

"Heartless," he answered with distaste, "Their objective is to steal hearts."

"What?" she said although she knew she has seen such things once before, they were the only reason she was even here in the first place.

It's then she felt a pain in her heart but she didn't know why? Was she feeling bad for losing her home? How could she feel bad about losing a place that never accepted her? Why would she care for the loss of people that wouldn't care for her?

"Stay behind me," he ordered.

"No," she responded, feeling his confusion and surprise at this response.

She raised her hands in a defensive way as they started to glow with fire magic in one hand and ice magic in the other.

"If they must be fought I will help as well," she said with determination.

He looked at her for a second as if trying to figure her out then turned his attention back to the heartless, "Alright then, cover me."

He then charged into the heartless mass as she used her magic to keep them in check. The black creatures only had moments before Riku slashed through them swiftly and with precision. Leila on the other hand felt a little clumsy, not being used to fighting much.

"I'm surprised you know how to fight without any memories," he commented after the fight was over.

She looked down at her hands and smiled sadly, "I guess it's just something my body remembers."

"If that's the case maybe you haven't truly forgotten," he said with hope.

She panicked but tried to look at ease. Did he figure her out?

"Maybe," he continued, "they're still there somewhere but you just can't find them."

"Maybe," she commented relieved.

She was just being paranoid. She never realized how good she was at lying. Though the thought of it made her stomach sick.

They kept walking and fighting their way through the castle looking for an exit but when they entered a small bedroom it struck a string with Riku.

"Everything is just how I remember it. Even this room . . ." he said as if to himself.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories . . ." the Voice from before came back.

"You again," Riku said with annoyance," Sorry but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room."

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything . . . But at least they gave you a nice room."

"Shut up," he responded angrily.

After some silence she asked, "Who's Maleficent?"

"Someone I'd rather forget," he answered still steamed.

She wondered what had happened to him in the past but decided not to push it. Was he trying to forget his past much like she was?

"Let's keep moving," he said as they continued through the castle.

The winding halls and puzzling passages continued but they found no one else. This place was devoid of anything but heartless. Finally they entered a large hall.

"No one here either. There's nothing but Heartless in this castle," Riku commented.

"Who are you expecting to find?" Leila questioned out of curiosity.

"Someone, anyone. I remember seeing my friends in this castle before, but where is everyone?" he responded searching around him.

He suddenly called out, "Voice! I know you're watching, so explain this! Where are the people of my memories?"

"Do you want to see them?" the Voice asked.

"Of course I do," he responded looking around for the Voice.

"But you cast them aside."

"What?" Riku said almost defensively.

"You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home; everything, all in the pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside too!" Riku yelled back looking around him.

"And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty, like this castle, like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow, except for the residual darkness."

"You're wrong! I rejected the darkness!" Riku angrily shouted back at the empty room.

The Voice seemed amused and laughed, "Did you really now? How long will you deny the truth? How long before you also cast away the only companion you have now?"

Riku seemed upset and ran from the room and Leila followed.

"Riku!" she called after him and finally caught up in a corridor.

He stopped but had his back to her as she questioned him, "Riku what was that all about? Did you really leave your home and your friends?"

Is he much like her? Did he cast away his home in pursuit of other things?

"It's because of me, that my home was destroyed," he said softly still not looking at her but at the ground.

"I used the darkness as my escape, but I'm not going to use it anymore, I want nothing to do with the darkness," he said with more determination near the end.

No, he wasn't the same as her. In fact, this information worried her. If he knew the truth about her, would he reject her? Would he really cast her aside like so many others did, like he did, to his friends?

"I see," she said as an awkward silence grew between them.

Just then Riku froze as if he saw a ghost, "It can't be."

He then ran through the corridor as fast as he could.

"Hey wait up!" she called after him and followed as best she could.

She entered the castle chapel just as Riku's surprised voice exclaimed, "Maleficent! You're alive?!"

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory," the strange woman with horns said with a constant conniving expression.

This woman was Maleficent? Leila couldn't believe anyone could look so strange.

"Of all the people I could've run into, it had to be you." Riku said with venom in his words.

"But of course," Maleficent smirked, "After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in the same darkness."

"No . . ." Riku voice had a sound of desperation under his anger.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty except for that of darkness. It's a wonder you have that girl with you. If it weren't for her you would be completely alone."

"If that's the case then I don't need you here," he said as his sword appeared.

"Come now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?" she said.

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself . . . empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people of my memories like you, people of the dark, I'll just take you out one by one," he said with determination.

"Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark," she commented.

"That's fine with me," Riku smirked, "I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent."

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you must feel! Then let me end your pain, Riku, end it forever, with the wondrous power of darkness!" she shouted as green flames enveloped her.

The flames grew and out of the fire appeared a great black dragon.

Riku readied himself to fight and yelled to Leila, "Stay back, this is my fight."

He really did hate the dark. He really would hate her if he found out who she truly was, but, she honestly admired his resolution. He was going to fight to get everything he lost back, because he had people and things that really mattered to him. What did she have that mattered?

She ran up and got ready to fight beside him, "Don't think you're going to do this on your own."

He looked over at her and then back to the dragon then smirked, "Don't say I didn't try to warn you that this is going to be difficult."

The dragon then raised one of it's mighty claws to come crashing down on them. But both evaded to the side as Riku hacked at the dragon's flesh. Leila in the meantime summoned her ice magic to try to calm the flames. The battle was tough like Riku had warned but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. The dragon finally gave off a more painful howl before it crashed to the ground and burst into green flames. Once the flames died off Maleficent was no more.

She ran over to Riku and noticed he had a few injuries, "Are you alright Riku?"

"I'm fine," he answered although he was holding one of his arms.

"Cure!" she shouted as her healing magic took it's effect on him.

He seemed confused for a moment then said, "Thank you."

She felt a little awkward. She had never had a conversation like this with anyone her age. No one had ever thanked her before. Could it be that this person accepted her? No, this wasn't true. If he knew more about her he would shun her like the others.

"You're welcome," she responded sadly.

After this they finally found the exit just up ahead which led back to the strange white room again.

They walked forward into the room but the Voice sounded again, "Why do you shun the darkness?"

Leila stopped abruptly while Riku kept walking and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hmph. Come on, I know you heard me; every word I said to Maleficent," Riku responded casually.

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it," the Voice continued.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned in an annoyed manner.

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice-"

Just then a man appeared before them through a void of shadows. Leila gasped but Riku wasn't as surprised.

"-if you are to serve me again!" the man finished.

So this was the voice from earlier.

"I thought that was you, Ansem," Riku said with distaste.

"Oh, you don't seem surprised," the man said in fake disappointment.

"All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in, so you can play puppet master again," Riku said with almost a glazed over look of hate in his eyes.

"Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again," Ansem ordered.

"You're crazy! Not a chance!" Riku yelled at him as he summoned his sword then charged at Ansem raising the Soul Eater.

Just as he was about to hit Ansem, Riku was repelled back by an invisible force.

He hit the ground hard just next to where Leila was standing.

She gasped and leaned down next to him.

"Riku!" she said with concern.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora, and you had darkness on your side. Now you even have this girl fight for you," he said with fake pity while Leila glared at him.

Riku then sat up slightly with some difficulty as Leila turned her attention back to him, "Excuse me . . . for being weak."

Riku had a challenging expression in regard to Ansem who seemed to be laughing at him through his expression as he walked toward them, "You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender, bow to darkness, bow to me."

Riku sat up even more and gritted his teeth, "That's not going to happen!"

Ansem smirked, "Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."

"You're wrong!" came a voice from nowhere.

Both Leila and Riku looked up at a ball of light that descended down to their level. Leila backed away and watched as the light orb circled Riku.

"That voice," Riku said as he watched the orb float around him, "Your Majesty?!"

"That's right!" the light exclaimed, "Remember Riku, you're not alone."

The orb of light then disappeared into Riku's chest, "Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!"

"I got it," Riku responded with a new strength as he got up, "I won't lose to darkness. Not today."

Ansem scoffed, "You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command?"

He seemed to get ready to fight.

Just as Leila was getting ready to fight as well Riku stopped her, "This one is my fight."

She understood and backed off. This really was his fight, she didn't have much to do with it.

"You shall feel my dark powers in your bones!" Ansem exclaimed.

"Give me all you got," Riku said with confidence, "I'll give it right back!"

The two charged at each other and commenced their conflict. The two shot powerful attacks at each other but Riku seemed to have an upper hand in the fight.

"What, that all you got?" Riku said cockily.

"It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourself," Ansem said unfazed by Riku's resistance then took out a few cards.

"These are cards crafted from your memories. Advance through the worlds they create and soon, you will understand chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness," Ansem smirked.

"Don't worry," Riku smirked right back, "I'm not running. Give me the cards. I'll enter those worlds, and in the end, if I haven't given up . . . I win."

Ansem then tosses the cards at Riku who caught them with style.

"I have one more gift for you," Ansem said and moved his hand in front of him then clenched his fist.

A dark sphere appeared on Riku's chest. He seemed to have a strange feeling then when it disappeared it was like it released him from something. He then held his chest as if it were an injury. Leila stepped forward as if to help but she wasn't sure if it was something she could help with at all.

"What'd you do?!" Riku accused.

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart," Ansem explained.

"You still think that I would rely on darkness?" Riku growled.

Ansem just brushed it off and crossed his arms over his chest, "To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Riku, for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!"

He then disappeared in a blaze of shadows. Riku gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. She didn't know who this Ansem was but it was apparent that he meant nothing good to Riku.

"Riku?" Leila questioned.

He stood there probably thinking of what he needed to do.

"Is it too much to ask what that was about?" she questioned with sympathy.

"That was Ansem. He's the one that possess the darkness in my heart," Riku couldn't look at her while saying this.

"I don't really understand," she admitted.

"Just another person in my past I'd like to disappear," he admitted.

She decided it would be best to change the subject, "Are those cards more worlds from your memories?"

He then looked at them, "It looks like it."

"Should we continue then," she walked in front of him and smiled.

He then looked at her with determination again and nodded once. They both moved to the next part of the floor.

* * *

><p>On the next floor Riku stopped and commented, "Something smells . . . funny."<p>

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Leila sniffed around her.

"Can you smell that? What is that scent? It's so familiar," he said with wonder smelling his arm.

He then gasped, "Darkness, it's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin . . ."

"Don't worry, Riku," a voice said out of nowhere.

"Your Majesty!" Riku exclaimed happily an orb of light descended from the ceiling.

The orb then flashed and a mouse-like person appeared. Leila looked astonished. Was this the light that helped Riku? She had never seen such odd looking people before. A talking mouse?

"What happened? I can see right through you," Riku said almost sadly.

The mouse looked at himself and explained, "Funny huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya."

"Request?" Riku asked curiously.

"Listen, Riku," he started, "Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there is always a little bit of light."

"Light within darkness," Riku said with realization.

"You and I have seen it," the mouse smiled, "The far welcoming light inside the door to darkness: the light of Kingdom Hearts, it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart."

Riku smiled too, "Okay, I'll do my best."

The mouse then noticed Leila off to the side, "Oh, who is your friend Riku."

She flinched at finally being noticed, up until now she had been ignored most of the time. Although she can't say that she isn't used to being ignored.

Riku turned toward her, "This is Leila. I met her when I arrived at this castle."

"Nice to meet you Leila, I'm Mickey," the mouse greeted her with a smile.

"Umm, ahh," she felt like she was caught off guard, "Nice to meet you too."

"Your Majesty," Riku interjected, "It seems Leila has lost her memories, is there any way we can get them back or help her remember."

Riku was trying to help her? But he had so many other problems, why would help her?

"Hmm," Mickey seemed to think about this, "Well, memories are never completely lost. Even if someone forgets the heart will remember. In time her memories may come back to her or something might trigger a memory. Once one memory is triggered then another one might be triggered as well and then another."

"So if we get her to remember one thing then maybe she will start to remember other things as well," Riku said more thoughtfully.

"It's really fine guys, I don't really need to remember, I have a feeling they were really bad anyway," she frowned.

Riku and Mickey looked at her surprised but then Mickey started to flicker a bit, something Riku didn't noticed

"It seems I can't stay here much longer," Mickey commented as both Mickey and Riku turned back to each other.

"Trust me Riku. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there, I promise," Mickey held out his hand.

Riku tried to return the gesture but his own hand passed right through the mouse's.

"You're an illusion," he stated sadly.

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you and me," Mickey said happily.

"Guess we are," Riku said with more hope as the mouse disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared.

"Ah, Riku?" Leila shyly said to get his attention.

"Hmm, What is it Leila?" he seemed curious as to what she had to say.

"You called him Majesty before, is he royalty? And how can a mouse talk," she questioned almost feeling embarrassed the lack of knowledge she had.

He smiled and explained to her about Mickey, Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless and other worlds. Leila was shocked to discover that other world's existed, actually existed. She was told of them before but it only seemed like a crazy myth then. So she had finally got the escape she wanted, but at what cost?

"Where do you fit into all of this?" She questioned, because he still didn't explain how he was connected to all of these things.

"It's a long story," he stated looking away again.

"Well," she looked at the cards in his hand, "it looks like he have a long way to go."

"You're right," he smiled sadly at the cards in his hand holding them up.

"We'll find a way out of here together, don't worry, you're not alone," she told him determined, repeating what Mickey had told him.

This time his eyes smiled as well, "Right."

And for the first time she smiled sincerely back. Is this what it is like to have a friend?

They walked together to open the door to the next world. But her past still loomed over her like storm clouds on the horizon. How long would this happiness last? She decided just to enjoy it while it was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

An example the character description from my early concept of this story if you'd like to look at it.

Character description:  
><span>Name:<span> Leila  
><span>Eye color:<span> Green  
><span>Hair color:<span> Black  
><span>Appearance:<span> Mid-length black hair, side bangs, maroon tank top shirt with buttons slopping down the front with some frill that lined the buttons. There is a chain with and emblem on it on the side of her pants. Light tan capri-type shorts that almost reach the knee tied up with wide, flat bow-like strings and a few button pockets for carrying things. Short grey-tan boots with good grips and black tie up straps. A black feather accessory in her hair attached to a few beads.

Concept Art for the character can also be found on my profile or at least the link to the concept art.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness Within

**Chain of Memories: Bright Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A mysterious girl shows up in the beginning of Riku's journey through Castle Oblivion. What purpose does she have and why was she forgotten?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Well here is the next installment. I have to say I am so excited about Dream Drop Distance. I finished it last week and I think it is so fun. It also leaves and opening for this story and the character to appear again if I want to. Though, I believe I will save the next story that continues off of this one for after the next Kingdom Hearts game. Also, I'm sure there will only be one more chapter to this story and maybe even a teaser to the next story. I like to think of this as an add on to the game. If you already know the story to the game then this just adds and extra layer to an already complex story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Darkness Within<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" she yelled as she was cut by one of the heartless.<p>

Riku then slashed it and all was well again. The wound bleed but only for a moment as she used healing magic on it. There were so many heartless in the worlds from his memories. She had never known him before so it was hard to picture him being someone of the dark. Every moment she spent with him was dripping with the feeling of struggle. No matter his actions she could sense his constant struggle with the dark. There were times he even used dark powers without intending to.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she responded though she was a little tired.

It was true that no matter where they went there was only darkness. So many worlds and so many different evils. Maybe she belonged among these strange creatures. Darkness was all she was in the first place. Maybe this is why she had appeared here in the first place; to be surrounded by darkness like always. The only great part of this place was Riku. She had never known anyone that treated her like a normal person before besides the priestess. She didn't know how long this would last but she would enjoy it until its inevitable end.

They had reached another floor only to be faced with an unfamiliar figure.

"I take it you're Riku," the blonde haired, black cloaked figure said with an eagerness in his eyes.

"Who are you? Are you with Ansem?" Riku accused reading himself to fight if need be.

"You are half correct. Let's us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a "Nobody" best conveys the idea," he answered with amusement at his own clever words.

Riku remained serious and slightly glared at him, "Nobody huh? Sorry, riddles aren't my thing. Try again."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between," the man continued.

Riku gasped and his eyes widened a little as if he just realized something.

The man just laughed, "Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

Riku seemed to sadden and held a hand up to his chest, "Maybe . . . like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me."

He then tightened his hand into a fist then went into a battle stance and summoned his blade, "But so what? Darkness is my enemy!"

He looked more determined than just a second ago and it showed in his tone, "And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!"

"Really then I suppose that girl should be your enemy as well. There's no more deceiving or deeper darkness than that in the light," the man smiled deviously.

Leila's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. How did this man know?

"What?" Riku seemed surprised for a moment then went back to his previous mode, "I told you riddles aren't my thing. Maybe you should try making some sense."

He then lunged at the man who materialized a shield out of ice, "Oh ho! So it's a fight you want. Very good. I shall take you on!"

Leila felt so relieved Riku didn't catch on. Although, he seemed smart so was he just denying the evidence about her so he wouldn't be alone? How is it he couldn't smell the darkness on her? He had to be denying it. That was the only option.

She then snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Riku was hit by some ice shards and she was nearly hit as well. Riku needed her and she may have been torturing herself making this partnership going on longer than it should, at least for the time being she was helping someone, she was needed by someone. Someone wanted to be with her and that is all that mattered.

She jumped in the fight sending fire at the man and curing Riku.

"So you decided to join the fight after all," the man smirked, "That's perfect, now I can fight you both at once."

Riku sent out a blast of dark aura that seemed stronger than normal at him though he shook off the remaining darkness on his hand as if it was something disgusting.

The blonde haired man blocked it with his shield and his eyes lit up as if he discovered a valuable treasure, "Hmmm I see, interesting."

They both had attacked him until Riku finally clashed his sword with the shield.

The man laughed, "This battle has made it clear. I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you both. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?!" Riku exclaimed with surprise before being tossed back by the shield.

He landed on his feet beside her as the man went on, "Many thanks, to you both!"

He then disappeared in a blaze of darkness.

"So it was a trick all along," Riku said with a mix of anger and disappointment that he didn't see it before.

"Who was that guy and what do you think he is going to do with the_ data_?" Leila asked concerned.

"Who knows," Riku responded turning to her, "but whatever it is I'm sure it means bad news."

She looked down and to the side. Maybe she shouldn't have helped. He had said that the data had come from them both.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Riku said turning to look at the next door.

Leila did the same, "Shall we keep going then."

Riku nodded to her and they both walked forward to another memory of a world.

* * *

><p>When they had reached the next floor Leila stopped stunned while Riku was a mix of defense and surprise, "Huh? What are you suppose to be?"<p>

"Surprised? I guess you should be," the other Riku strolled closer, "After all, I look just like you. It's not everyday you meet your twin, but this should come as a relief then: I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data."

So that man from before was Vexen. Why would he make a replica of Riku? And what did her do with her data? Was there a replica of her too? She looked around her in a panic but no false Leila appeared.

"So you're a fake me," Riku stated relaxing a bit.

"I didn't mean fake!," the Riku replica exclaimed offended," I don't care if you're real! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though!"

The Riku replica pointed at him almost accusingly, "Unlike you, I fear nothing."

Riku got defensive, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"You ARE a coward. You're afraid of the dark!" the Riku replica accused cockily, "The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say."

"Look I-" Riku was about to retort but was interrupted.

"But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want," the replica said with confidence changing into a dark mode of Riku and summoning his sword, "So . . . I can wipe the floor with you!"

Leila felt she shouldn't interfere in this fight. It was kind of hard to help in the first place; they both looked so alike. Their battle was so fierce but Riku handled it quite well. The replica was no match for him.

"Hey, Fake. I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me," Riku provoked with confidence.

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new," the replica said huffing on one knee, "I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished!"

The replica got up ready to face him again.

Riku then got over confident, "Then let's fight now!"

He charged at the replica with full force and aimed his attack at his opponent's head. Then the replica released an aura of darkness that sent Riku flying backwards.

"Riku!" Leila shouted then ran in front of him to defend him from the replica.

She glared at him ready to attack if need be but seeing him really brought doubt to her mind. Was this what Riku was like before? It was kind of scary but even so, could she hurt someone that looked so much like her new friend. The thought of her having a friend made her heart beat faster. Could she really have made a friend? Was this what it was like to have a friend?

"Leila," the replica looked at her like prey, "Why would you spend your time on a weakling like this. I know about you, you're like me. A creation of the power of darkness. No matter what you do, you won't be able to get close to the light. Why would you want to in the first place? You both are missing out. How could you be scared of something so thrilling?"

Leila couldn't believe it, she felt paralyzed. How did this replica know? Could it have been the data?

"Enough!" Riku yelled sitting up more.

"Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough," the replica mocked him while letting out a contemptuous laugh, "Someone afraid of the dark like you could never use Leila's ability to its full potential. You both can't accept your true nature. So long, Real Thing, Leila. Hope you don't miss me."

The replica then ran off to another floor.

"Come back here!" Riku ran after him a but when he couldn't sense the replica anymore he stopped.

"No way. I'm not a coward," he said almost quietly to himself.

Leila didn't know what to say, the silence between them felt so much longer to her.

"Leila," Riku turned to her and looked sympathetic, "Do you know anything about what he said."

Her heart was beating so fast she didn't know if she could get out the words, "N-n-no."

She must have looked so frightened because he seemed a little more self conscious, "I'm sorry you saw that. That Fake was a part of me I'm going to overcome. I'm not a coward and I'm not going to let the darkness win."

Did he think she was frightened of him? Did he really not think anything about her past? How could she keep so much from him when he was doing so much for her?

"I have something to tell you," she looked down not wanting to face him while he looked interested.

"I have darkness inside me too, I can tell. I don't know why but it's something I would like to overcome as well," she said, her voice shaking, not knowing how he would react.

"So you have darkness too," he said as she looked up at him and he seemed thoughtful.

He then looked at her with a smile that looked almost sad, "Let's keep going, we still need to get your memories back right?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

She just couldn't believe it. Were they really similar? Was he still trying to help her? It's then that she had done something she hadn't in a long time. She smiled, a soft, sincere and small smile. She then walked forward to the next door. He had waited for her so they could walk forward together, always pressing on.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Riku said looking around suspiciously when we came to the next entrance.<p>

"Hear what?" Leila questioned.

"Come out!" Riku yelled to the room, "Show yourself, Fake!"

"Fake?" a voice said from no where, "Oh, no . . . That's not exactly the right word."

The man named Ansem appeared before them from a void of shadows like before.

"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?" Riku defended.

"More like a model," Ansem said smoothly, "He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness . . . just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear."

Riku glared at him, "When have I been afraid of the dark?"

Ansem continued in his same calm and smooth tone, "Inside of the card-worlds . . . you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."

"I-," Riku started to say something but then summoned his blade with rage, "Be quite!"

He then lunged an attack at him only to be blocked and sent back like so many times before. But of course Riku was ready this time and flipped backward onto his feet and readied himself to fight again.

"Stubborn boy," Ansem said simply only to toss a card to Riku who caught it abruptly, "Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness."

Ansem then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"You said before," Leila started as Riku turned his attention toward her, "that Ansem was someone who held the darkness in your heart. Does that mean he's . . . inside of you?"

Riku almost looked ashamed putting a hand to his heart, "Yes, he resides in the darkest part of my heart but no matter what I will keep fighting until he is gone."

She admired Riku, he fought no matter what. He even began to make her feel like she could be someone without darkness some day too. Though, completely ridding herself of the darkness may just be an impossibility for her, he definitely would be able to overcome it some day.

* * *

><p>The next floors went by quickly. They worked together quite well by now and the darkness was no match. Still, every once and a while Riku would use some dark power and would become angry with himself. Though, there was this time where he really lost it . . .<p>

Leila screamed in pain as she was slashed by a heartless. She fell to the ground only to look up in time to see the heartless lunge at her again. She closed her eyes ready for the pain but heard something unexpected. A cling and the sound of someone in front of her. She snapped her eyes open.

"Are you alright Leila?" Riku said looking over his shoulder as the dark shield was disappearing.

Then out of nowhere another heartless appeared ready to attack in Riku's blind spot.

"Riku!" Leila yelled out to warn him extending her hand out as if she could do something about it.

This was the mistake. Her hand beamed with dark energy that resonated with Riku who was consumed by a darkness. It all happened in slow motion before her eyes. Riku had only turned back to see the heartless attack when the darkness enveloped him. There was a series of attacks on all the heartless in the area and a burst of dark energy. All the heartless disappeared as Riku stood in the middle of the chaos as if nothing had happened.

"Riku," she whispered under her breath.

Was this her doing? It had to be.

Riku was just as bewildered.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular looking at his hands and outfit that had changed to his dark mode version.

He then realized something and snapped his attention to her, "Leila!"

He ran over to her dropping his sword that quickly disappeared and knelt down to her level, "Leila are you-"

He looked her over and noticed she was fine then let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the ground, "You're fine, I thought I-"

Leila didn't know what he meant until she thought about it a bit. He thought he might hurt her and was concerned. He really thought these incidents were his fault when really they were hers, but she could never admit that.

"It's alright Riku, I trust you," she forced a smile for him, though the words were true, the pain of keeping her past was catching up to her.

He looked up at her surprised as the darkness around him disappeared.

She giggled a little to lighten the mood, "I think I need some help getting up."

He then stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it as a jolt went through her body giving her a sensation of something sinister growing in power. Riku didn't seem to have the same feeling so she ignored it and let him help her up as she used a potion to heal. They walked on to another room but now she was certain something was going on and it was her doing. She was the one that caused Riku's transformation and she was the one causing his darkness to grow.

"Just one card left," Riku commented on their next door, looked at the card with thoughtful eyes then looked at Leila, "If we get through this, do you think we can finally rid ourselves of the darkness?"

Leila felt bad knowing that with her around he may not ever overcome the dark. She selfishly clung to him knowing full well that she would bring nothing but despair to anyone she touched. Once she got the chance she would leave, for the sake of Riku, her first friend.

"Maybe," she responded with a half smile and pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had went through the next door they were greeted by another black cloaked figure. Riku immediately got defensive and so did Leila.<p>

"That scent," Riku said with venom, "You're another one of those Nobodies."

"You've done well thus far. But to possess your powers, and yet fear darkness . . . what a waste," he calmly pitied him.

"I do not . . . fear it!" Riku yelled back.

"I sense that you do," he went on with his same tone, "You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness."

"And if I say no?" Riku taunted.

"Then you lose both light and darkness, and disappear!" the large man said releasing his dark aura that was powerful enough to push both Riku and Leila back.

"I Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of and infantile coward! Now, stop resisting, and let the darkness in!" the man said getting ready to attack.

Leila knew this was her cue to fight as well. Surprisingly he had attacked her a lot more than previous enemies had. When it looked like they were winning, in his exhaustion Lexaeus grabbed her as she struggled.

"At least I might be able to capture this one," he said as he was about to disappear.

"No! You're finished!" Riku said in panic and rage as he flew at him for a finishing move.

Lexaeus was more than pissed, "Don't mock me!"

He hurled his huge weapon at Riku who hit the ceiling hard, knocking the wind out of him before crashing to the floor.

"RIKU!" Leila screamed in desperation holding out her hand once again for him.

She quickly regretted her actions as her hand made the same dark glow as before.

"No," she whispered under her breath but it was too late and she knew it.

"You both were too much trouble," Lexaeus said before walking toward Riku.

Just then Riku seeped out darkness and was consumed by it leaving him in his dark form. Lexaeus stopped, cautious of the change. Riku slowly positioned himself into a low stance picking up his sword and then disappeared in a blur. A slash was heard and Lexaeus had dropped his weapon with a loud bang. He also let go of Leila who dropped to her knees.

"Too slow," Riku said in a strange tone some distance behind Lexaeus holding his finishing stance.

Lexaeus stared to fade in darkness.

"You are the Superior's-," he started to say as he turned to look at Riku, "Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started."

He then disappeared from existence leaving Riku who scoffed at his disappearance.

He then looked at Leila with a devious expression, "Leila, won't you come here?"

He offered his hand but she only stepped back and glared at him, "You're not Riku."

"Clever girl, I am not the Riku you know but I am what he should be," he explained walking toward her.

"I didn't see it before but you are a powerful source of darkness. Won't you join me?" he asked even more close than before as she backed away.

"I won't ever join you!" she shouted at him.

"Hmph. No matter," Riku said summoning his blade again, "All I need is your heart, so I'll just tear it out of you."

Her eyes widened as she tripped backward and fell.

"Riku!" she called out and closed her eyes.

Riku raised his blade then stopped and looked like he was in pain.

"Meddlesome King," he said before collapsing.

The dark aura faded and he was back to normal. He then slowly opened his eyes and raised up a bit and when he saw her he stopped.

"Leila?" he said with wide eyes wondering why she looked so scared and on the verge of tears.

"Riku," she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, "I thought you were gone."

He was surprised at first but then hugged back, "I heard you call my name, when I was in the darkness."

"What?" she separated from him to see his expression.

"When I was in the darkness I heard you call my name when the king-" he then gasped and got up quickly looking around.

"You're Majesty, where are you? Please answer!" He called out but nothing happened.

Riku then clutched his heart, "You're with me, aren't you?"

Leila stood up, "You met Mickey again?"

"Yeah," he turned to her, "He protected me."

"You must mean a lot to him," she commented with a little pain in her heart.

"Yeah," he said looking toward the next room, "let's go."

They both ran up to the next room but she couldn't shake what he had said before. He heard her call his name. What did that mean?

* * *

><p>When they reached the next door an earthquake rattled the ground as they both tried to remain balanced.<p>

"What?" Riku said perplexed, "One of the scents has died, a really strong one."

Just then another figure appeared from the darkness in front of the next door. Riku readied himself and so did she for whatever this new person would bring.

"The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade master," the new figure explained.

"Keyblade . . . You mean Sora! Sora is here?!" Riku exclaimed with hope and excitement.

"Yes," the man with messy hair responded, "Want to see him? But . . . how can you face him?"

"What's that mean?" Riku defended.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" the stranger questioned simply as Riku looked away.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark, in other words, you. If you don't believe the words I say-" he paused as he tossed a card to Riku who caught it in a fluid motion with an irritated look on his face.

"Then you had best see the truth with your own eyes," he finished.

"This card," Riku's voice couldn't hide his eagerness and excitement, "This is our-"

Leila leaned closer to see a tropical paradise on the new world card.

"Yes," the stranger said with a trance-like tone, "it is your home."

He then vanished into the dark leaving them alone again.

"Your home Riku?" Leila questioned curious about this new development.

"Yes," he said almost lost in thought.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. There were people that Riku meant something to, and he even meant something to her, but she didn't mean anything to anyone. Riku had friends he cared about and a home.

She felt the same but still so different from him. Only now did she have someone that really meant something to her. Now she was more afraid than ever that he would not accept her or even feel the same way about her. Still even if he did or not, she would still have to leave for his sake.

They walked up to the familiar gold doors and he held up the card that glowed like so many others before. What would lie ahead of them? Would she know what happened to him or meet his friends? What would she do when she did? Would they see her for what she was?

Whatever the case, there was one thing she was sure to find, and that would be pain.

They walked forth through the door of light and on to their destiny.

Destiny Islands awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> One step closer to the truth about Leila. All the missing links connected in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk and Dawn

**Chain of Memories: Bright Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A mysterious girl shows up in the beginning of Riku's journey through Castle Oblivion. What purpose does she have and why was she forgotten?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So this chapter is about double the length of the other chapters but that's alright considering this has most of the memorable events in it. There's not much to say except that this short story has come to an end. Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dusk and Dawn<strong>

* * *

><p>When the light dispersed she dropped on to some hard ground. When she looked around she found herself on a tropical island right by the ocean. When she looked up she saw Riku sitting on the trunk of the strange horizontal growing tree with his eyes closed. A rush of salty wind swept up from the water rustling the leaves and causing the sand to dance.<p>

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much. Hmph, there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved," he said opening his eyes again then jumping off the tree.

Leila got up and let her eyes take in the sights.

"This is your home?" she said almost breathlessly with wonder.

"Yeah," he answered looking around as well.

"I can't believe it, it's so gorgeous, my home wasn't anything like this," she commented bewildered.

"What?" Riku looked at her with wonder.

This is when she realized what she had said and froze.

"You remember your home?" he asked eagerly.

"I, ah—" she started to say but was interrupted.

"What do you remember about it? Do you remember anything else?" He questioned almost excitedly.

She then composed herself and prepared the lie, "Just bits and pieces."

"I see," he seemed to calm down more but was still happy, "I'm glad you're getting your memories back. Maybe now, you'll be able to remember more things from your past."

She couldn't help but smile back, he was so sincere, "Yeah, maybe."

He then looked past her, stunned, "Is that . . . ? Hey!"

She looked behind her as he ran to three people on a dock nearby. Where these his friends? She felt like this wasn't going to turn out good and ran after him.

When Riku had reached his friends he talked to them jubilantly, "What's up you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet."

They all looked at him but didn't say anything. Something about this gave Leila chills.

"What, is there something on my face?" Riku questioned jokingly.

They only stared at him.

"Guys?!" Riku prompted an answer from them but they only vanished before his eyes.

Riku hung his head lower in disappointment. She knew how this felt very clearly; the feeling of people vanishing before her eyes, the feeling of being rejected and ignored. The islands he lived on was almost too beautiful. She ended up following him around as he was lost in memories of his home. He would explain spots to her, like the cave, the spring, the place where they would build the raft. He had never talked about himself so much before or about his past. He only gave her as little information as needed before for her to understand, but that was it. What had happened to his home? She had a feeling that soon she would find out because all of his memories before had been of darkness and this felt like the calm before the storm.

They were up on the bridge, walking from the island where they first arrived but there was a red haired girl standing there, looking away from them.

"Kairi . . . Hey, Kairi. Are you—" Riku yelled running up to her but Leila could hardly comprehend what was going on.

This was one of the people the priestess had warned her about; a being of pure light. Her heart raced as she felt a force rise inside her and darkness began to seep off her. She held her chest and gasped as her heart wanted to leap out of her chest.

But . . .

This instant did not last long because Kairi disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Leila gasping for air. She was back to normal but worn out. She didn't want to lose control . . . not again.

"Ah . . . No, no, NO!" Riku yelled in desperation at the disappearance of his friend, unaware of what had happened to Leila.

"Surely you knew this would happen," the messy haired figure from before appeared behind them.

Her and Riku turned around but Riku was the one to say something, "Why would I know that?!"

The figure just explain cooly, "You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone—each and every one."

"That's a lie!" Riku yelled at him, "I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! They're my . . . my . . ."

Riku paused and looked down for a moment in despair, "my closest friends."

"And who threw away those friends?" the figure questioned, "Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!"

Darkness flashed all around and the islands were reduced to a floating rock of sand with bits of debris hurling around a large dark mass above them.

Riku looked around frantically, "This is . . . that night!"

That man was still there provoking Riku pointing to a projection of him facing away from them, "You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness."

Riku then clutched his heart and seemed horrified at the stranger's words.

"You should look," the stranger egged on, "look at what you truly are!"

Leila watched in horror as well when the projection transformed into a large Heartless.

"This . . . this can't be who I really am!" Riku protested.

"It is," the stranger assured.

"You are only darkness much like your friend over there," he continued, "she is a being of pure darkness as well."

Leila felt her heart skip as her attention was fully upon the stranger now.

"What?" Riku asked confused not looking at her but the black cloaked figure also.

"That's right," he assured with a very slight smile, "We gathered a lot of information on her through the data Vexen collected. Though she may look like a normal girl, the darkness in her is vast; a being born in pure darkness!"

Leila didn't even notice that she was holding a hand over her mouth.

He continued and focused his attention on Riku, "The foul darkness you smelt around you was always her. The darkness flourishes around her, just see for yourself."

The man pointed at her as Riku's eyes followed. A dark aura appeared around her hands and arms. Leila panicked, trying to shake it off but it only seeped from her and began fueling the Darkside Heartless that grew bigger.

"Darkness begets darkness, a heart of darkness will never produce light," the stranger said as the Darkside started to move.

It's fist was descending upon Leila who was too stunned by events to move.

"Leila!" she heard as she was pushed out of the way. This was enough to snap her out of it and as she looked up she saw Riku with his sword drawn.

"I'll take care of this," he said before he took off in a barrage of attacks.

She couldn't believe it. Why was he still fighting for her and protecting her? His enemy was the darkness wasn't it? Never the less, he fought against the Darkside with ferocity. Leila could only watch as he struggled against his darkness. Was it futile to keep fighting the dark?

Finally he had finished off the large Heartless and was gasping; exhausted from the battle. He looked around a bit, trying to find the stranger or even Leila again when he noticed someone looking out on the edge of the island.

"Sora?! Sora!" he yelled but Sora didn't respond so he decided to run up to him.

"Sora, it's me—" he started to say but the spiky brown haired boy swung around nearly slicing Riku with a key weapon.

Riku just jumped away in time and landed at a distance, "What?"

Sora then launched himself at Riku with his weapon raised. Riku just blocked it with his Soul Eater.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" Riku begged holding his friend's attack back.

Wasn't this one of the friends Riku had talked about?

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora accused then forced himself back.

He landed some meters away firing some kind of light attack at Riku who was launched backward with an almost electric force around him.

"How can the light hurt you," Sora said almost sadly, "Riku . . . Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore . . . You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

Riku was only just trying to sit up when Sora lifted his weapon to the sky summoning light out of nowhere. The light then began to engulf everything, or so it would seem. In reality it only engulfed Riku and she was left alone with Sora.

"Riku!" Leila shouted running up to the spot where he had disappeared.

What happened to Riku?

"You're a being of the darkness too aren't you?" Sora asked her.

"What?" she said shocked.

Why did this person have no remorse for the disappearance of his friend?

"How could you do this? Wasn't he your friend?" she questioned desperately.

"He wasn't the Riku I knew anymore, he was a creature of the darkness. As a Keyblader I will get rid of anything of the dark," Sora said then readied his keyblade, "and that's why you're next!"

Keyblader? Leila had heard of the keyblade before, only once, from the priestess. They were keepers of light, something that opposed her.

She balled her hands into fists as darkness began to seep from her body, "So you got rid of your friend all because he was part of the darkness! You have no idea what he has been through to get here. He's been looking for his friends and for you and this is what you do to him. If this is what the light is then I don't want to be a part of it!"

She summoned up her darkness within, the immense power she was trying to hide all this time. The dark power swarmed around her slowly lifting her off the ground as she glared at Sora.

Sora only watched as a slight smile went across his face and a whisper escaped him, hardly able to be heard, "Good."

From the darkness she summoned a crescent moon staff and launched dark blasts at him. Sora dodged a few times but didn't make much attempt to attack until suddenly he was near her with his keyblade raised but then something happened that she least expected.

Riku appeared behind Sora in his dark mode as if he had just made an attack.

"Impossible!" Sora said holding a hand out in front of him turing back into the hooded figure then fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Leila slowly descended to the ground again as the darkness faded from around her. Riku was back, but how?

"How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?" the man asked getting up still holding his stomach in pain.

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell," Riku responded cooly.

The stranger gasped in surprise.

"I guess I followed the darkness right to you," Riku continued in a confident tone.

"This is absurd," the man said growing more frustrated and angry, "Then I shall make you see . . . That your hopes are nothing, nothing but a mere illusion!"

This was the same Riku from before, yet still there was something different about him. He was using the darkness willingly, but why? What had happened to him in the light?

Leila stood by while the stranger and Riku began to fight. She had never seen Riku use his darkness so much before but he used it so perfectly. Riku was hit by a few attacks and was beginning to show some wear so she figured this was her best time to jump in and use cure. They were so used to this by now that their attacks were synchronized to the millisecond. Together they overpowered their enemy and Riku gave the last blow leaving the hooded man unable to get up again.

"After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness," the man said in disbelief.

"I know who I am," Riku said defensively.

"When did that happen?" the man questioned back, getting up with some difficultly, "You were always terrified of the dark before."

"Not anymore!" Riku yelled before attacking the man one last time in the blink of an eye.

The man disappeared into darkness as Riku turned around. The darkness then dissipated around him and he was back to normal.

They both let out a small gasp as a light came down from above them only to stop in front of Leila. She stared at it in wonder as it then faded into a card.

"Take it," Riku suggested as he walked over to her.

She glanced at him then back to the card with a picture of her home world and took it from its floating light. The card seemed harmless for a moment then became enflamed with darkness. Both Riku and Leila flinched at the sudden change. Riku was on guard as their surroundings then started to melt alway and a new place shifted into place.

"Where is this?" Riku questioned as he looked at unfamiliar surroundings.

Leila knew all too well what this place was and looked up at the temple with emotionless eyes, "This is my home."

Riku looked at her surprised but she was lost in memories.

The large city was a mix of new and old styles. Modern neon signs and lights lined the streets but some of the buildings still had old styles of lanterns and cracked walls. The old Japanese style mixed with contemporary technology gave it the feel of a place that had been around too long. The streets were packed together and weaved in and out like they had no particular layout in mind while the streets themselves were made of either dirt or stones. The whole place was located on a slopping mountainside that led straight into the ocean where docks and boats clustered together.

Looming over the city like a watchful eye of authority the temple stood large and tall. A Japanese style tower that looked well kept was the only structure that stood out. Unlike the other worlds of memory, there were people all over the place, bustling through the streets in different directions but all had one thing in common. Each and every person that passed by Leila gave her a hated or disgusted look and avoided her.

Leila walked forth through the crowds where Riku lost her.

"Leila!" Riku called out as he caught a glimpse of her in the crowd and pushed his way through only to lose her again.

After doing this for a while he got tired of it and honed in on his other senses in order to find her. Then he caught it; the scent of darkness. Following this he ended up in front of the steep and enormous empty steps up to the temple. Why were there people everywhere but here?

The scent continued up the stairs and so did he. When it seemed like the steps would never end he sighted the top where Leila was standing facing away from him.

"Leila!" he shouted running the last bit then stopping just before reaching her.

"Leila?" he said more softly as she turned to him slowly.

Her eyes seemed almost lifeless at this point which matched the tone in her voice, "Riku."

She then turned back to look at the large doors that lead into the temple entrance. He then walked up beside her and looked up as well.

"This is where I lived for most of my life," she said in a monotone voice, "This place, so consumed with themselves, looking for ways to rule everything. This greed created me."

She turned to the city and held out a hand to it as if offering something, "So many people, yet somehow I was alone. I wanted them all . . . to be consumed by the darkness they wanted to command."

He icy words lit the fire of darkness in her palm and the city seeped with darkness as screams could be heard from below.

Riku watched stunned for a moment then turned back to Leila and was about to stop her when a voice rang from behind them.

"Stop!" a serene voice commanded as Leila's eyes widened for a second then closed.

She was about to fall forward when Riku ran forth to catch her. He then looked over at where the voice had come from only to find a tall and bright woman standing there. Her black long hair was tied back in a thin ponytail leaving some loops in front. She had stunning blues eyes and skin that seemed whiter than pearls. She also wore a large dressed up kimono that had a variety of soft colors. Her being essentially beamed splendor as she smiled softly down at Riku.

"Dear boy, come with me," she said, her voice smoothly escaped her lips as she turned and walked back into the temple.

Riku seemed skeptical at first but, carrying Leila, he followed the woman. She led him to a hall where sheets and soft colors flourished everywhere.

"Lay her there," the woman said as Riku followed her line of sight to a sofa.

He placed Leila gently on the cushions and then turned to the woman who was looking out a window into a back garden.

She then turned to him and smiled, "You must be Riku."

He was still a little skeptical of this lady, "How do you know my name?"

"This is a world made of Leila's memories but more importantly I had put a piece of myself in Leila's heart before she left this place, so I know everything that happens to her," the woman explained.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned further, still unsure of this woman.

She only spoke calmly as usual, "I am the priestess of this temple. I held the power of light in the world I lived."

"What connection do you have to Leila?" he asked accusingly.

This is the only time the woman looked sad, "To know about that, you should know about where Leila came from."

She then looked out the window again with a more serious expression, "As you may have seen, this place is crowded and there isn't much room. This world was too small and the people wished to expand upon other worlds. The only way they knew to do so was through the power of darkness. So, as they did for all things, they turned to me with their pleas and complaints. Though, I do not hold the power of darkness so they had to turn elsewhere for help."

Her eyes seemed to glint with an emotion Riku couldn't put his finger on, "They experimented on their own how to travel between worlds but all ended in failure. Until one night they had succeeded in opening a path which quickly spilled out darkness. I had done all I could to restrain it but for many years the path was open and people would disappear from time to time. Until finally the void closed on it's own leaving one thing behind; a small baby girl."

She looked back at him when explaining the rest, "Leila was born in the darkness and by coming here sealed the darkness away. Though as she grew, Leila was a constant reminder of the mistakes they made in the past and they forgot that she was really the one that saved their city."

She gestured for Riku to come closer and he obliged. She pointed out to the garden as projections showed a young Leila sitting alone on a stone bench crying. The projection of the priestess walked up to the girl and sat by her.

"They don't mean it Leila," the priestess said to the young Leila, "They're only afraid."

"But why are they afraid of me?" young Leila questioned looking up at her.

"You hold a power that many misunderstand," the priestess replied.

"I don't want it!" the young Leila shouted in tears, "I don't want it! I just want to be normal!"

The projection faded out as the priestess next to Riku explained further, "Leila was hated by the city and children her age. She couldn't find one person to be her friend. Even my council suggested that I get rid of her when I took her in as a child because her power opposed mine."

She looked at Riku, "I raised Leila, teaching her about magic and the worlds outside this one but no matter how much I could give her she never was able to connect to hearts like her own."

The projection outside then changed again to an older Leila and a group of other kids.

"Come on, what are you going to do about it?" a boy teased holding up a feather accessory out of Leila's reach.

"Give it back," she pleaded trying to reach it, "Please."

"Why would you even care? You can just get a new one," a girl scoffed.

The boy began to crunch the feather and Leila stopped with pure rage showing in her eyes. Darkness began to burst from her being and engulfed the frightened kids leaving only the accessory behind. Someone screamed then Leila snapped out of it and the projection began to fade once again.

"That's when the people demanded I destroy her," the priestess explained, "But I could never do that, knowing she was this world's salvation . . . or even, its destruction. So they chose to take matters into their own hands."

The projection started up again to show Leila backing away from a group of people.

"We won't hurt you," they falsely promised but Leila got defensive.

Her darkness began to take over again and the people felt this was the best time. They gathered all their magic together into a ball of light and shot it at the girl. But at the last moment the priestess appeared in front of her and took the blow. She fell to the ground as Leila and the onlookers watched in horror.

"The Priestess!" a woman screamed.

"It's all your fault!" a man yelled at Leila.

Leila could only stare. Why had she done it? How could they blame her for this? If only things were different.

The darkness then whipped out of her like a vicious weapon, destroying everything in sight.

"That was the day you saw when you came here," the priestess explained next to Riku who was watching this wide eyed, "After my passing she lost control and grieved by consuming the whole world in darkness. Though, she still felt everything that happened was still all her fault and wished she either didn't exist or she never had her powers."

Riku hung his head in thought but the priestess just turned to him and smiled, "This is when she met you."

He then looked back up at her with more interest, "What?"

"In Castle Oblivion you became her first friend," the priestess explained.

Leila stirred a little making a muffled sound. Riku turned to look at her then back to the woman.

The priestess then held out her hand which produced a ball of light, "Take this, it'll lead you back to the castle. Leila doesn't need to linger in these memories anymore."

"Goodbye and take care of Leila," the priestess said as Riku then held out his hand to the orb that floated toward him and as it touched his finger tips it burst, engulfing the area in light.

They found themselves back in the familiar white rooms of Castle Oblivion. Laying on the floor some meters away from Riku, Leila started to get up off the floor. He ran up to her to help her up.

"What happened?" she asked looking around her.

"What happened to the island? We were there then—" she gasped and put a hand to her mouth and looked at Riku with hurt eyes.

"We went into the memories of your home world," Riku finished simply.

"You didn't see—you don't . . . hate me, do you?" she asked while looking away.

"Leila I—" Riku started but she interrupted him.

"I just felt so lonely," she admitted with her voice cracking.

"Riku," she looked up at him again with her eyes starting to water, "I lied, I knew about my past this whole time. You just seemed to hate the darkness so much, I didn't want to be hated as well. Because my being . . . is all darkness."

She looked down at her hands with a sad smile but Riku only shook his head, "You can't be all darkness Leila. I've been with you this whole time and the scent of darkness you have isn't nearly as foul as anyone we've met. I know I used to hate darkness . . . even fear it, but now I know that my darkness is my own, everyone has darkness in them. Your darkness is your own too Leila and so is your light."

Leila stared at him with wide eyes. She had light? Could he really forgive her so quickly?

Riku extended a hand to help her up, "We'll go together."

She looked at his hand then up to his face as a smile sprung across her face. She then reached out to take her friend's hand.

* * *

><p>As they entered the next room a voice whispered Riku's name.<p>

"Who's there?" Riku began defensively suddenly looking around him.

"I know you can feel it," the voice responded, " The grip that I have on your heart."

Riku gasped then griped his chest. This could only mean that it was Ansem again.

"You have let in the darkness, Riku. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness," the voice continued.

"I'm not like that now!" Riku protested.

"Yes you are," Ansem said with a flash of darkness suddenly freezing Riku's body.

"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless," he continued as darkness then steamed off of Riku's body.

"Now for that girl's heart," Ansem said summoning the Soul Eater in Riku's body.

"What?" he said trying to restrain himself as he went to attack Leila.

She avoided it and summoned her staff, "Why would you even want my heart? It would mean nothing to you."

Riku attacked once again which she nearly avoided.

"You're heart possesses the absolute darkness, a girl like you only squanders its power," the voice said as Riku struggled against the control.

"Leila run, I can't hold him back," Riku pleaded.

"No I won't run," she refused firmly, "We're going together. I won't let him have you."

She readied herself for an attack but, could she attack Riku?

Just as she made her decision a sphere of light ascended and fused in Riku's heart.

"Must you interfere again?!" Ansem said with anger and pain.

Riku was then released and fell down on one knee gasping for air. As he got up Leila saw a mouse person walk through the door behind him.

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time! That oughta keep Ansem busy for a while," Mickey said as Riku turned around, "Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku."

Riku stared at him in surprise and awe, "Your Majesty, is it you?"

"Un-huh!" the mouse answered with a smile.

Riku went up to him cautiously and touched the king's face.

"Whoa!" Mickey laughed, "that tickles!"

This made Leila laugh and Riku laugh as well.

"This time, you're not an illusion. I'm so glad that you could make it here," Riku's voice oozed with happiness.

"I made a promise to you that I would find a way, didn't I?" Mickey said proudly.

Riku smiled then he seemed to remember something, "Oh, your Majesty, Leila's got her memory back."

She only looked at him astonished by what he just said. They didn't find it, she lied from the beginning. Why was he saying this now? Was he still just protecting her?

"That's great!" the mouse squeaked.

Leila only looked sheepish.

"By the way, how did you make it here? I thought it was too far," Riku asked.

"I found a card to help me," Mickey said pulling a world card out of his pocket.

"I needed a way outta the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you. I guess the card thought its place was to be with you," Mickey then held up the card to Riku who took it.

"This card?" Riku questioned looking at it.

Leila curiously looked over Riku's shoulder as well.

"Do you know this world Leila?" Riku asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Riku said as they both looked at the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the door they found themselves in a town bathed in twilight.<p>

"Where are we? What is this place?" Riku questioned out loud.

It's then they noticed that Mickey wasn't with them.

"Your Majesty?" Riku called looking around as figure rose from the darkness.

"You must battle me yourself. Against my dark powers!" Ansem said preparing to fight.

Riku summoned his weapon and so did Leila but then Riku noticed something and lowered his guard.

"What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?" Ansem questioned.

"You're not the true Ansem," he answered calmly, "Your scent is different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else. I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when it stared. You came to me pretending to be Ansem. You gave me the card—to make me face the darkness."

The fake Ansem and Leila let down their guards as well while Riku explained. The fake then glowed a bright yellow light and changed into another man.

"Hm, that is correct," he said, "DiZ, or so I am known. You—I've watched you all along."

"And even you," he said with his attention toward Leila who flinched at being addressed.

"Really," Riku responded defensively, "Who are you? And what do you want from us?"

"For you to choose," he simply said.

"Choose?" Riku and Leila said at the same time.

"You are both special entities. You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight. You are to meet Naminé, then choose," he explained.

"Naminé? Who's that?" Riku questioned making Leila feel better because she wasn't the only one who didn't know who that person was.

"You'll know soon enough," DiZ said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Hey, wait!" Riku said before he left leaving them both a little confused.

Who was Naminé?

They searched the town, taking down a few Heartless on their way until they came upon a mansion in the woods.

"Maybe Naminé is here . . . ," Riku said thoughtfully.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted from behind as they both turned around to see Replica Riku.

He then walked up to them and scoffed, "You've changed. You're darkness—it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked with some curiosity.

"Because I'm you," the replica replied.

"No, I'M me," Riku said confidently.

The replica found this humorous, "'I'm me,' he says. Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony, a fake! The way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!"

A dark and foul power shot out from his being.

The replica then sounded angry and frustrated and maybe just a little sad, "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone, someone who is not at all you! But . . . nothing changes . . . I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!"

Everyone got ready to fight and this time the replica was a lot stronger but even so, they were both stronger as well. When Riku struck the last blow the Replica fell to the ground and was surrounded by darkness.

"So . . . it's over. Hmph, death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake," he said with a bitter sadness in his voice.

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked with some sympathy.

"What happens when a fake dies—one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"

At this Leila couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"It'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as mine," Riku answered as if trying to cheer him up.

"Tsk," the replica bitterly brushed it off, "A faithful replica until the very end."

He then really began to disappear and his voice sounded peaceful, "That's . . . okay."

He was then completely gone and a silence swam dangerously around them both. He only wanted to be normal as well. He couldn't help where he came from or what he was made from. A being of darkness . . . much like her. A tear fell down her cheek as she felt pity for him, a fake. Is this what would have become of her?

"Let's go," Riku said as they both silently made their way into the mansion. Leila looked back once more at the place where the replica disappeared and then followed Riku.

* * *

><p>They searched around but only found Heartless.<p>

"I thought she would be here," Riku said searching through the study.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," she sighed, leaning against a statue when suddenly the floor disappeared leading to a secret part of the basement.

They searched the lab only to arrive at a white room again where a flower-like capsule stood in the middle. Then they both noticed a girl hiding slightly behind it. When she found out she was seen she walked out to greet them.

"Are you Naminé?" Riku questioned.

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"I see . . . that was you," Riku said almost happily.

"Huh?" she looked puzzled.

"Forget it. Nothing," he brushed it off.

"Please . . . Come this way," she said moving toward the capsule when Riku saw something.

"Sora!" he ran up to the capsule then turned to Naminé angrily, "What have you done to Sora?!"

She gasped and answered quickly, "Nothing. He's just asleep. To get his memory back."

She then went on to explain Sora's journey through the castle and what he had decided to do at the end of it.

"So, Sora chose to forget about this castle . . . and get his old memories back?" Riku said kind of sadly.

"You both have a choice to make, too," she smiled sadly at them.

"Why us too? No one's messed with my memories," Riku stated.

"Mine either," Leila added.

"It's not your memories," Naminé shook her head, "It's your darkness. In your hearts is darkness. In Riku's darkness is Ansem and in Leila's is a destructive power she can't escape."

"Riku," she addressed, "He maybe be at bay for now—but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

"Leila," She then turned her attention to the girl as Riku thought, "You always wished to be normal. I could lock your powers away and you won't have to be part of the darkness anymore. You won't have to feel the pain you had felt for so long."

"What happens to us if we let you do that? Will we forget . . . everything?" Riku asked.

Naminé stayed silent.

"We'll have to," Leila said thinking of all the darkness in her life.

"The darkness in you both will be sealed tightly just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how things were, Riku. And Leila, you'll be able to feel normal. Please choose."

They both thought for a while then Riku looked up at the pod where Sora was sleeping.

"He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?" Riku asked.

Leila looked suprised. Was he really going to choose sleep?

"Yes," Naminé answered simply.

Riku spoke with a voice dripping of nostalgia, "Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands—I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is, just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves—if I've been asleep."

Riku smiled looking back at Naminé again who gasped slightly at his answer.

"I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready—I'm gonna fight Ansem," he said confidently.

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?" Naminé asked worried.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way," Riku smirked.

Naminé smiled warmly, "Yes . . . that's true."

Riku chuckled and crossed his arms, "Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?"

"I didn't know. I hoped," she answered with warmth, "I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're one who can."

"So that's the reason—that's why you came to my rescue inside that light, " he smirked, "in the form of Kairi."

"When did you know?" Naminé asked astonished.

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same," he said holding a hand to his nose for a second.

So Riku was going to face his darkness after all. If he was going to do that there was only one thing left for her to do as well.

Naminé smiled and tilted her head slightly then turned her attention to Leila, "What about you, Leila?"

She looked to Riku then back to Naminé and answered, "I'll stay here with you, Naminé."

Riku's expression changed to that of shock and hurt but Leila kept her eyes away from him.

"The darkness in me is too vast to overcome, if I have to forget everything then I'll do it."

Riku then began to walk away but paused by her and said, "Take care of Sora for me," before continuing.

Just as he was about to reach the exit she shouted to him, "Riku!"

He then stopped but didn't turn back.

"I promise we will meet again," she said with pure confidence in her voice.

Riku then turned his head back slightly and responded, "It's a promise. I'll see you when you wake up."

And with these words, he left.

"Naminé," Leila said after Riku had long gone, "I need you to do something for me."

Naminé looked confused, "What is it?"

"I want to erase the memories of me from everyone I met," she answered seriously.

"What? But that would mean—" Naminé was about to say.

"I know," Leila said quickly, "But with help from my darkness, it's possible to keep that many memories locked in the shadows of their hearts."

She then looked sad, "I knew from the very moment I met Riku that I couldn't stay forever. The reason he can't defeat his darkness is because of me. My power feeds and fuels the darkness and without me there, he can surely win."

Naminé looked sympathetic.

Leila then looked up at Sora's pod, "I want to fight my darkness as well . . . and when I win, I'll be able to face Riku and everyone from my world again."

She then looked back at the blonde girl, "Will you help me, Naminé?"

Naminé smiled and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"He said this card will draw Ansem out . . .," Riku said looking at a card in his hand thoughtfully.<p>

"Don't worry! We can defeat him together!" Mickey said with unparalleled confidence.

"Sorry . . . I've gotta face him alone," Riku said making Mickey's expression change to confusion.

"But why?!" Mickey asked.

In a way Riku was kind of glad Leila didn't come along. She wouldn't be able to do what he was about to ask.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. But I do need a favor," Riku said looking a little sad, "If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destr—"

"O'course! I'll be right there to save ya!" Mickey smiled.

"Huh?" Riku seemed taken aback, "No that's not it. I want you to destr—"

"No way!" Mickey refused, "No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there to help ya. I promise ya that. Unless . . . you don't believe I'll come through for ya . . ."

"I choose to believe in you," Riku smiled, "Always, your Majesty."

"And I in you. You're not gonna lose, I know it," Mickey installed faith in Riku.

"Thanks," he appreciated having the King with him.

He knew at that moment his choice was the right one, but was that girl's choice right as well. Wait, what was her name? Riku held his head trying to remember something. What was it again; the name of that girl? He could remember her face but why was he forgetting her name? What choice did she make again? Was it important?

* * *

><p>"This is the end!" Riku said after slashing through Ansem.<p>

"This . . . is hardly . . . the end . . . Your darkness—I gave it . . . all to you . . . My dark shadow . . . lingers . . . Someday . . . Someday . . . I will return!" Ansem assured Riku before bursting into darkness which engulfed everything, even Riku, in darkness.

Riku could see his friends clearly in his head, "Sora . . . Kairi . . . and who?"

He saw the blurry image of a person. He felt like this person was somehow important but who was it?

A sphere of light appeared in the darkness, "Gosh Riku, I know you wanted to do this alone . . . but ya don't mind gettin' a LITTLE help, do ya?"

Mickey appeared in a flash of light with his arm over Riku's shoulder helping him out of the dark void. They both appeared back in the castle ready to exit on the first floor.

"So, Riku . . . what happens next? Are you goin' home?" Mickey asked.

"I can't go home—not yet. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me," Riku admitted sadly.

"Your darkness belongs to you," Mickey eased his worries, "Just the same way your light does. Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and changed my mind. The road you chose—I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. I wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself."

"Huh?" Riku saw Mickey hold a hand out to him.

"I'd like to walk the road with ya," he offered.

Riku laughed and joined hands with Mickey, "You're Majesty, I'm really flattered . . . I don't know what to say."

"Gosh, Riku, you know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals," Mickey smiled.

"Fair enough, Mickey," Riku answered with a softer smile than normal.

* * *

><p>Wearing black cloaks they walked down a path surrounded by grass when they came to a crossroad of four paths and met DiZ in the center. They walked up to him and Riku glared.<p>

_Riku, I know you'll be able to overcome the darkness inside you. Although, I am not able to be there to help you overcome it, I'm sure Mickey will stay by you from now on. You may not remember me or our promise, but I'll remember for the both of us._

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku said almost mockingly.

"Between the road to light—and the road to darkness," DiZ simply said.

_The path I chose wouldn't suit you. You're a lot stronger than me at heart. I'm sure you will be someone to respect someday._

"Neither suits me," Riku said walking past DiZ, "I'm taking the middle road."

Mickey looked surprised as he watched Riku walk past the man.

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ questioned unmoving.

_I'm sorry, that we may not meet for a while but when I wake up, I hope you'll be there._

"No," Riku stopped turning his head slightly to look back at DiZ, "It's the road to dawn."

_Unlike you, my path is not a way to dawn, a light just waiting to rise above the horizon. My path is opposite to your existence, a light barely shining, ready to plunge into the darkness. The road I chose . . . was the one to dusk._

* * *

><p>"Walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> And that's the end! Or is it? I believe there is one little part after this I will add to this story but it is basically complete as it is now. Review please, with anything; questions, comments or corrections.

By the way,  
>The card Leila obtained was made from the data collected on her. Zexion was carrying it.<p> 


	4. Chapter Unknown: A Meeting in Sleep

**Chapter Unknown: A Meeting in Sleep**

* * *

><p>Massive bursts of dark energy whipped around violently then dispersed dropping Leila in another white room. She gasped for breath on her hands and knees. The last of her energy was used up and she felt the fatigue setting in. Where was she now?<p>

Looking up she found herself in a round white room with only one door. Chains lit up around the room and in front of her she saw a throne-like chair where a boy sat, asleep.

"This is . . . the heart of this world," she breathlessly stated in wonder fighting against her fog of drowsiness.

"My darkness must be absolute to make it here," she struggled to crawled toward the boy.

She stopped to rest looking at the boy more closely, "You look familiar."

He only remained motionless.

"I was searching for answers . . . to where I came from. I thought . . . that if I looked in the past . . . I could find my future," she gasped out.

She looked around as her vision began to go in and out of focus more, "The spell on this place is much stronger here."

She dragged herself to the base of the throne and leaned against it looking up at the boy and smiling weakly, "You look so familiar . . . You look kind of like that friend of Riku . . . What was his name?"

The pressure of the room was making her consciousness waver. She knew that the darkness in her was being crushed by the immense power of the world's heart. Though, she couldn't help but wonder why this boy was here.

She let out a cough-like laugh, "I guess . . . this is where it ends . . . You don't mind if I rest here a while . . . do you?"

She closed her eyes leaning against the front of the throne, falling asleep. A single memory came to mind; one that didn't seem so important until now. In the back garden of the temple she used to watch the birds. The most common birds were such ugly black ones.

"Why do such ugly black birds always land in this garden?" she would ask the priestess.

But the priestess only smiled and replied, "These are White Ravens, Leila and it's true, that people think they are ugly, but they don't see them for their true nature. You see, a White Raven's feathers are black until they fall off, in which case, they turn pure white. There was a legend that once they were beautiful birds that people fought over, so the birds, to protect themselves, hid themselves in black cloaks. People misunderstand these birds often and think of them as ugly, evil, bad luck creatures, but their true nature and beauty is hidden just beneath the surface."

The priestess then took an accessory with a black feather from her hair and offered it to Leila, "This is a feather of a White Raven that hasn't changed yet."

"Didn't you say their feathers change color as soon as they fall off?" Leila asked skeptically, "That's just a normal black feather."

The woman just smiled softly, "If you want to believe so, but I think, it's just waiting for the right moment to show its true nature like the true light inside the deepest darkness."

Leila hesitantly took the feather from the priestess. The light inside the dark huh?

She stayed sleeping leaning by the throne of a boy she found familiar. The feather accessory she wore in her hair started to show signs of gray. A slow line of white seeped along the vain.

True light in the darkness.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

><p>Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep.<p>

We may have walked sided by side, but now we go on back to back.

And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere.

When I arrive at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were . . .

But we'll make another promise to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Well that's it for this story. I hope to continue this in a new story starting in another part of the games. I believe this series will be called the Dusk and Dawn Saga.

A note for people who are wondering, Leila had fought her way through the castle in order to go through her memories one more time and try to find the true behind her origins. She ended up in the heart of the world after finishing every memory she had left.  
>There are also more mysteries to be had. Where did Leila come from exactly? Where will her story go next? I suppose I could just say these things in a few sentences but then the mystery wouldn't be as fun.<p>

Also, don't forget the concept art I made for Leila. The link is on my homepage and please excuse my horrible drawing skills. I tried to clean it up as best I could and used other work to help with the body position concept.


End file.
